The Neko I Love
by JackInPaint
Summary: Being an outcast, Hinata's life was pretty predictable and boring. Not till she decided adopted a black neko and a handsome guy entered her life.
1. The Neko I adopted is missing

**Title:** The Neko I love.

**Summary**: Being an outcast, Hinata's life was pretty predictable and boring. Not till she decided adopted a black neko and a handsome guy entered her life.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Note;_

_Hello everyone! Okay, so I had decided to write a new story! Oh, no worries, I'm definitely not forgetting my current story which is How it begins. This story was written because... um... well, I recently heard of Naruto's new movie "Road To Ninja" from my friend! (Okay, I'm slow.) And I was totally shocked to see Hinata! And Sasuke as well! I prefer "Road to Ninja"'s Sasuke. He's funny! and most importantly, he don't play as the bad guy. (Wait, am I right about this? I heard of it but never watch it) And of course, the good guy gets the girl!_

_And I've been reading many manga this week. Damn, my mind is practically filled with manga and manga. So, this story is inspired by many many different type of manga (mostly romance genre's)! So, hope you guys will like it and last but not least,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

The Neko I adopted is missing.

Hinata packed her bags and exited the class room.

"Let's go home together!"

Hinata lifted her head a little. She wanted someone to say that to her. She wanted to go home with someone and not alone. She had always been the weird one because of her ghostly eyes. Many spreaded that she was possesed, she took drugs or she had weird diseases that might be contagious. Because of those rumours, she was always alone.

She opened her unbrella and walked into the rain. She looked around. Many girls of her age were having a friend by their side. She too wanted someone that she can talk to. Someone she can share her day with and someone she can talk her feelings out.

She continued walking with so many thoughts in her mind. Then, a black cat stopped in front of her. She looked at the black cat and smiled. She walked towards it and patted it. Black cat represents bad luck. Many would avoid it but what kind of bad luck she would receive when she was already suffering from extreme bad luck in her life. No friends.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as she took out her half eaten bread and placed it in front of the cat. "Here." She smiled and stroked it.

Sometimes, she felt that that only friend she had is those cats she came across when she was walking back home from school. She watched it eating the bread and smiled. "You must be really hungry." She said. "No one cares about you, is it?"

The cat somewhat seemed to understand what she was talking. It lifted its head and looked at her and then purred at her. "I've no friends either."

The cat purred again.

"They say that I'm possessed. They say that I've weird disease. They say I took drugs. They say all those because of my eyes. I hate my eyes." She complaint softly. "You need a shelter." She carried it up and hugged it closed to her.

The cat purred and licked her hand.

"I'm home." Hinata closed the door and slowly placed the cat on the floor. "Here you go." She smiled and gave it a small push.

"Hinata." Neji smiled as he popped his head out from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready."

"Ne-chan!" Hanabi grinned as she ran towards her. "Check out my score." She smirked and patted her chest. "You don't have to praise me."

"Hanabi, why am I going to praise you when you scored thrity-five over a hundred?" Hinata asked.

"W-What?" Hanabi looked at the paper she was showing and cursed. "Wrong paper!" She shouted and ran back to her room.

Hinata walked back to her, only to find that black cat on her bed, resting itself. She smiled and walked over to it and started stroking it. "You're... a male." She giggled and continued stroking it. "Let's be friends... alright?" she asked and smiled.

At least, she had a friend.

Hinata sat up on her bed and looked at her clock. About time for her to wake up. She placed her feet on the cold floor and make a beeline for the toilet. Right after she did her morning routin, she woke Hanabi and Neji up.

"Neji, it's already 6.15." She knocked before going to the kitchen.

_What does a cat eat?_ She asked herself in her mind. She then shook her head and went back to her room. The cat wasn't there. She looked around in the house but the cat wasn't there.

"Neji, did you see my cat?" She asked.

"The black cat?" He yawned and shook his head "No."

Where did he go?

_7.20am._ She looked at her watch and continued walking. The cat seemed to disappear within a night. Did he run off? She sighed. Even a cat didn't want to be friends with her.

She entered her classroom and placed her bag on the desk before sitting down. Nobody was around at such early timing. She turned her head to face the window and shocked to see a boy with a tail. _Tail?_ She questioned herself.

She didn't really care about it. Maybe it wasn't a tail. She needed more sleep.

The bell goes. She exited the classroom and slowly made her way to the library. As she walked passed the class Class 2A, from the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of a cat ear. She looked towards the crowd that was crowding around a particular seat. She couldn't see what was so interesting.

"They said that there's a weird guy with cat ears and tail transferred to our school!" A girl said as she walked passed with her friend.

_Cat ears and tail...?_

_._

_._

She looked at her watch and stood up, adjusted her skirt and made her way back to the class. Two girls ran past her and knocked her. They didn't even bothered to apologize. Hinata sighed. No one care about her.

"Are you okay?"

Hinata eyes widened. For the first time, she had someone asking her that question. She lifted her head and looked at the person. He has cat ears. Hinata fell back and looked at him. The rumor wasn't fake. It was real.

"Are you alright?" He asked again and smiled.

She blushed and stood up immediately and walked passed him, totally ignoring him. _He really has cat ears. What is he?_ _Why isn't there anyone to capture him and take him to some science lab to check on him? _

As months passed, that cat boy had become the most popular guy in the school. Girls were flocking over him. No one finds him weird with those ears of his. How come then? Why did so many of her classmates find her weird just because of her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! Does it hurt if I touch your ears?" One of his fan girls asked.

"Not at all." He smiled and touched her ears. "Does it hurt if I touch yours?"

The girl squealed and blushed.

Hinata walked passed the small little crowd of fan girls over their idol. She didn't really give a damn about him.

"Hinata!"

Hinata stopped and turned. _It has been long since someone called my name. _

She didn't expect that it would be that cat boy to be calling her. She looked at him as he gave her a warm smile. She blushed and lowered her head so that her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

Hinata nodded her head and then turned around. Before she could take another step, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, causing her hair to fly back and her eyes met his dark onyx's.

"Y-Yes?" She pulled her arm out from his grasp and stuttered.

"I want to ask you whether would you like to come along with us to a movie."

"My treat!" that hyperactive blonde added in.

"No." She replied him without any hesitation and walked off.

Someone had finally asked her out to have fun together and she rejected him. _So what if he accepted my existence while the others don't?_

_._

_._

"Hinata."

She jumped a little and looked at the person that called her. "U-Uchiha-san..." She mumbled his name.

"Can we walk home together?" He asked politely.

Hinata looked at him and blushed. "We don't l-live in the s-same place." She said and lowered her head, covering her eyes with her bangs again. She stopped and looked around. _Here's where I picked up that black cat._

"Looking for something?" He asked.

"I adopted a black cat a few months ago. But the next morning, he ran off. He's a black cat and black cat represents bad luck. No one will care about him." She lowered her head and clenched her fist "People in the society are too judgemental." She mumbled.

"I've heard about you. You were always alone. Why?"

"Cause I take drugs. Cause I'm possessed and cause I've a weird disease that might be contagious." She said softly.

The next thing she knew was that she was actually feeling the feeling of warmth. She could hear heartbeat. Not hers but his. Her heartbeat was increasing every second. He was actually hugging her.

He then pulled away slowly and smiled "I guess I've that weird disease now."

Hinata pushed him away "You won't be left behind. No matter how weird you are." She said. "Bye." She bid and walked off.

"Actually, I find your eyes are beautiful instead." He continued to walk beside her.

Hinata stopped and looked at him. "That's probably one of your flirting lines." She said and smiled "But thanks."

.

.

Sasuke laid on his bed. That ghostly eyed girl came to his mind and caused him to smile a little. She was the one that saved him. He only turned into a cat when he is weak. After starving and wandering around the street for almost 3 days, his body turned into a cat. A black cat represents bad luck and no one would even come close to him. Only her.

Hinata yawned a little and laid her head on the table. It's break time and everyone was eating their bento. She didn't bring hers. She sighed and looked out of the window, watching how the leaves fell off from the trees.

"Sasuke-kun! I made bento for you!"

"I made sandwich and a bento! It's filled with all my love." The girl squealed.

Hinata closed her eyes as she listened to all the girls squealing. _That hug._ She thought and blushed a little. _That's probably one of his flirting moves. _

"Hinata."

She sighed and sat up slowly.

"Do you wan-"

"No." She replied without even letting him to finish his sentence.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's share our bento together!" Karin, one of the most popular girl hugged his arm and shot a short death glare at Hinata.

"Hin-"

"She already said no. Let's go!" She cheered.

"Karin, I'll meet you at the rooftop," He looked at Hinata and smiled "I need to talk to her for a minute."

"Sasuke-kun." She whined. "Alright, see you in, 5 minutes!" She stuck her tongue out cutely before making her way out of the classroom.

Hinata immediately covered her head with her bag and pretended to be sleeping.

"Hinata," He shook her a little "Quit pretending to be sleeping."

"Go away." She said bluntly.

"Hey." He shook her again.

Hinata sighed and slowly lifted her head, only to have him kissing her. She could hear gasp from her surrounding. She pushed him away and stared at him. "W-What are y-you d-doing?"

"Kissing you." He smiled "Hinata's a lovely girl. That's what I like about you."

Hinata sat on her bed and touched her lips. Her first kiss was gone just like that. Though almost everyone in her life avoided her, she had always want to save that precious kiss to someone she truly loves. And it was given away to some Neko guy in her school. Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular boy in school. Hung out with Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. Dark hair and dark eyes. Has cat ears and tail. She just got kissed by him.


	2. The Neko I Hate

**Title:** The Neko I love.

**Summary**: Being an outcast, Hinata's life was pretty predictable and boring. Not till she decided adopted a black neko and a handsome guy entered her life.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Note;_

_Chapter 2 is up! thanks for the kind reviews! I appreciated everyone of you that review and hope you guys will like it! You guys are very welcome to give suggestion to this story too! And of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

The Neko I hate.

Ever since that kiss that neko had given to her, her popularity was increasing like rockets. Her usual old nicknames was still being used, except that they placed it in a form like "The possessed girl that placed a spell cast on Uchiha" which was, in another words, a worser form.

However, that neko still did not stop flirting. Hinata hated kisses that meant nothing. She hated it to the core.

"Yes! I heard that she knows about witch crafts. That's why Sasuke-kun will kiss her!" One of her school mates said and pouted. "She should at least look at herself in the mirror. If she ever thinks that Sasuke-kun gonna fall for her, she thinks too highly of herself"

"I bet that girl gave Sasuke-kun some drugs!" The girl frantically waved her arms in mid air.

Hinara sighed as she heard all those comments she received. None of them were good.

"Hinata." a deep voice was heard.

Hinata turned and looked at the person who called her. It was that neko.

"Let's walk home together again." He smiled.

She shook her head "w-we don't live in t-the same area."

"There's still like a part of the journey we can walk together." He said.

"No." She mumbled "I don't w-want to r-receive anymore of t-those comments. Uchiha-san, it's better for u-us to distant ourselves."

"You don't have to ca—"

"See you around in school tomorrow" she closed her locker and made her way out of the school.

The journey was longer. Every step she took was heavier. Somehow, today was different than her other usual day. _If he was here, will it be different_? She questioned herself mentally. She shook her head and told herself that she shouldn't be thinking of this. She knew she shouldn't be thinking too highly of herself. She was an outcast. The only reason why she would be approached by the school most popular guy was because he was a flirter and flirted with all kinds of girl.

.

.

"That teme always has so many girls watching him when he plays" Naruto pouted.

"Blame yourself for having that kind of face." Shikamaru replied with his eyes closed.

"Hey! What does that mean by 'that kind of face'?!"

"Sasuke-kun!" A bunch of girls ran towards him. It was like as if he was giving out free money.

"Sasuke-kun, you look super cool when you okay the basketball!" One of the girls squealed and passed him a towel.

"Thanks," he smiled and patted her head.

"Kiba, not hitting on any of them?" Naruto asked as he watched him walking towards their direction without even talking to any of girls.

"Sasuke took them." He sighed.

"Blame yourself for having that kind of face." Naruto grinned, taking Shikamaru's line.

"Seriously. He came to our school with those ears, no one even find it weird. Maybe just for the first few days. Now, everyone is looking at him like a normal person." Shikamaru added in randomly.

Naruto and Kiba nodded their head at the same time.

"Hey." That neko walked towards them.

"So, how does it feels to have so many girls around you?" Kiba placed his arm around Sasuke shoulder.

"Nothing?" He shrugged.

"Woah, don't 'nothing' us!" Naruto punched him softly in his arms "a reason why I hate popular dudes."

"Hey, you guys do have some fans too alright." Sasuke chuckled.

Shikamaru smirked at the three's conversation. He always find girls are troublesome though one had actually caught his eyes. He looked towards the gate of the school and saw that outcast girl.

"Oi Sasuke," Shikamaru called "I heard that you recently _kissed_ a girl."

"Yea. I thought it was some hot girl or something. Then it was the outcast girl. What a letdown Sasuke." Kiba chuckled "you like that girl?"

"He likes all girls." Shikamaru smirked.

"No. I find her... Interesting." He smiled.

"Her hair is boring. Her face is dull and boring. Her voice is dull, robotic and boring." Shikamaru said "She's very different from the girls in our school. In a bad way I guess? What did you see in her?"

"She doesn't even have a good body shape!" Kiba laughed.

Sasuke shrugged and wiped his sweat away with the towel given by the girls. "I don't know."

.

.

Hinata walked towards the girls changing room. PE had ended. She opened the door and no one was inside. That was what she wanted. She took off her shirt and the door opened.

.

"Count me out." Shikamaru yawned "I'm not interested in such stuff."

"Sometimes I wonder is he gay." Kiba sighed "he's no fun at all."

"Sasuke! You are definitely coming with us." Naruto grinned.

"I don't think that's a good idea Naruto." He pushed his arm off his shoulder.

"When the girls see you, they wouldn't mind if we peek." Naruto nodded, agreeing to what he had said.

"I don't think the girls wouldn't even mind. After all, the four of us are the popular ones in the school." Kiba smirked.

"Hurry up then!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and ran towards the girls changing room.

"Let go, you dobe." Sasuke sighed. "I really do—"

"One.. Two.. Three!"Kiba opened the door.

Hinata heard the door opened and turned to look. She was always the last to change. After all, she was always the one that keep the materials back in the storage room.

"What? There's only you?" Kiba sighed and eyed her body. "Actually, you have a good body shape." He smirked.

Hinata blushed and covered herself with her shirt. "G-Get out!" She screamed.

Sasuke eyes widened a little when he saw her in the changing room. "Hina—_" Shit, I_ _totally forgot that_ _she would be in here._ He mentally cursed himself. "Close the damn door!" Sasuke closed the door quickly.

"Man, how come there's only her?" Kiba sighed. "I was thinking maybe I could catch Ino. Her's is kind of big." He blushed and grinned.

"You said Hinata has a good body shape a few seconds ago." Naruto added in.

"Don't you agree with me to that?" he smirked " she's hiding those under her oversized uniform." He said as he looked back towards the girls changing room and started thinking of her again.

Naruto grinned and nodded his head "I think that's probably why Sasuke like her."

"Let's go." Sasuke sighed and walked off. He looked at the girl's changing room's door and sighed again._ I hope she won't hate me._

Hinata was stunned. She was changing and the three of them just barged into the room like it was their house or something. She frowned and tightened her grip on her shirt._ I hate them._

_._

_._

"Hinata?"

When she heard his voice, she stood up immediately and walked off.

"Wait!" He grabbed his wrist and stopped her. "Sorry about yesterday."

She pulled his hand back and glared at him "Just because you are one of those guys that girls usually crowd around like you're the prince, it don't gives you the advantage to enter the girl's changing room." She finished and sighed through her nose. _I hate him._ She thought to herself._ He had no rights to that._

"Actua—"

"The bell is going to ring." She cut him off and stood up.

Sasuke watched the girl walking further and further away from him. She saved him. Probably that was why he was interested in her. She was like him. A black cat never gets attention.

"I'll definitely make you fall in love with me." He muttered to himself and smirked.


	3. The Neko has Disorder

**Title:** The Neko I love.

**Summary**: Being an outcast, Hinata's life was pretty predictable and boring. Not till she decided adopted a black neko and a handsome guy entered her life.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Note;_

_Chapter 3 is up! thanks for the kind reviews! I appreciated everyone of you that review and hope you guys will like it! You guys are very welcome to give suggestion to this story too! And of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

The Neko has Disorder.

Sasuke's ear twitched a little. He heard sounds. He opened his eyes a little and sighed the moment he felt his presence. His brother.

"What do you want?" He questioned without even bother to sit up and looked at him.

"You didn't change at all, little brother."

"What do you want?" He questioned again. This time round, sitting up slowly "I'm not going back anymore."

"Don't worry, I'm not asking you to come back with us." He teased and waved it off "I just wanted you to know that it's best for you not to have special relationship with a human." He smirked as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Shut up."

"Stop acting so blur my little brother." He smiled "you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean. But I don't understand why can't I do that?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Remember that freak scientist that actually caused us to be like this? Tell you something, actually tou-san's the one that willing to sell us off to him." He chuckled a little and continued "we are one of the few that actually survives his experiment."

"Then why the hell is it related to relationship and stuff?"

"You really are dumb, brother." He smiled "if he wanted us back and we don't obey it, of course he will take the one that you like and experiment on her instead." He shrugged "that's basic. And I believe that Orochimaru has far more cruel ways to torture the one you love."

"I know. That's why I hated that man who actually sold us to him. He killed kaa-san." Sasuke clenched his fist.

"If you don't want that woman to end up like our kaa-san, heed my advice. Forget about her. And don't go to school anymore." He stood up and walked towards him, flicking his forehead with his index just like how he usually did back then "see you soon, my little brother."

.

.

"Sasuke," Kiba yawned as he tapped his shoulder "morning."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura looked away and blushed "Ohaiyo."

He nodded his head. He looked around for that blue head and when he realized that she was alone at the corner (she was always alone though), he wanted to talk to her. However, the words of his brother came to his mind. Better not.

"Ohaiyo!" That loud blonde entered the classroom and shouted like as if he own the whole school.

"Ne teme, do you want to ha—"

"Sorry. I've something on later." He replied nonchalantly and took a book out from his bag.

"Wh— okay." He shrugged.

He's definitely one of those who suffers from a very unlucky life. Why must he be a stupid neko. Why must he born under his fucking dad? Why must he be the one that goes through all these?

"Sasuke-kun, here." Ino placed a letter on his table and blushed "I hope you'll read it."

"Thanks." He smiled.

The guys watched that pony tail girl walked out of the classroom and immediately rushed to the neko's table "what did it say?!" All of them questioned at the same time.

"Read it if you want." He passed the letter to them and laid his head on the table.

"What? I though you always read letters! " Naruto exclaimed.

"Of course he's not reading it anymore," Kiba smirked as he placed his arm around the neko's shoulder "he likes Hinata!" He raised his voice, causing everyone in the room to look at them.

"I don't." He lifted his head and said it loudly, making sure that everyone heard it. As well as the Hyuga.

"Just joking!" Kiba grinned and punched him softly in his arm.

.

.

Hinata heard him. She was angry. She was being treated as a toy! Now that he wasn't interested in playing with it, he threw it aside like as if he didn't even brought this toy in the first place. More like he picked it up from some rubbish dump and played with it for like a few seconds and then threw it away. She could totally feel the anger rising within her.

But so what if she was feeling that way? So what if she was angry? She should expect it from the school popular guy that never failed to flirt at least one girl in a day. No, never failed to flirt at least _ten_ girls.

She walked up towards him and grabbed his book. She looked at it for less than a second and threw it straight into his face "stop doing all these, scumbag."

She scolded him and exited the classroom. Girls from outside of her classroom were staring and glaring at her as she walked passed them. She didn't care about it. She didn't regret scolding him. At least that's what made her feel hell lots better.

"Hinata!"

She knew who was it just by hearing that annoying voice. She continued walking, totally ignoring him. If he was looking for her to ask for an apology, in his dreams then.

"Hinata!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him "what was that for?" He questioned.

"Scolding the school number one flirter who never fails to give girls false hope and probably hurt like a thousand of their feelings." She shrugged and pulled her wrist out from his grasp.

"Hinata, actually the ne—" he stopped._ If I told her that, she's gonna freak out._

"I hate people like you." She said and walked off.

.

.

Hinata stopped as a white cat caught her eye. She smiled a little and walked over to it and knelt down in front of it "Neko-chan, are you alone?" She questioned.

The cat purred.

She giggled "you reminded me a lot of the black neko I adopted a few months ago." She smiled sadly "I wonder how's he doing now."

Sasuke hid behind the pillar when he saw her. He heard her conversation with that cat. She was... Worried about him. He smiled a little.

"Ne, are you hungry?"

Sasuke looked at the food that he brought for the cat. He saw it earlier on and thought that it might be hungry so he went off to buy food for it. And when he came back, she was there.

_I hate people like you._

Her words repeated in his mind. He sighed. He felt lonely again.

"I've a neko classmate." She said, causing his ears to perk up.

"He is a bad guy." She sighed "though I thought he reminded me of the black neko I adopted. I feel that he is. But that's probably bullshit." She chortled "I hope that maybe he will change for a little."

Sasuke smiled. He looked at the Hyuga and walked towards her and the cat slowly "Hinata," he knelt down next to her, causing her to jump a little.

"Uchiha-san!" She exclaimed.

He smiled and passed the food to the cat, only to have it scratched his thumb. The cat hissed at him.

"Cats don't like you...?" She questioned, confused and curious.

"I guess?" He shrugged.

"You are a cat."

"I don't understand either." He sighed and stood up "it's getting late. Go back."

"Thanks." She mumbled.

Now that he was actually showing concern to her, she felt that whatever she had said earlier on was a little bit harsh.

_Just a little bit?_ A voice in a head questioned.

_Yea, just a little bit_. She tried to assured herself. "Uchiha-san, g-gomen." She apologized softly "I shouldn't have said those harsh words on you."

Then she heard him laughed. She lifted her head to look at him and frowned a little "w-why are you laughing?"

"You're really interesting, Hinata" he laughed and smiled.

Hinata blushed a little and looked away "I just feel that it's a little bit harsh. But I still think that you shouldn't be giving girls false hope."

"Hai," he chuckled "cause I'll only make Hinata fall for me."

Hinata blushed even more when she heard his words. Those words didn't sound like a joke to her. It was more of a ... Real feeling. She shook her head and stood up "S-See you tomorrow, Uchiha-san." She bowed and ran off.

_The neko definitely has some disorder. Like some split personality disorder. He definitely has it._


	4. The Neko made my Heart raced

**Title:** The Neko I love.

**Summary**: Being an outcast, Hinata's life was pretty predictable and boring. Not till she decided adopted a black neko and a handsome guy entered her life.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Note;_

_Chapter 4 is up! thanks for the kind reviews! Oh! And I'm looking for beta readers to beta for this story of mine! PM me or anything if you're willing to help me! You will definitely be LOVED by me! :3_

_I appreciated everyone of you that review and hope you guys will like it! You guys are very welcome to give suggestion!_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

The Neko made my heart raced.

Sasuke yawned a little as he walked towards the station. He received many attention from the people around him. Was it because of his looks of his cat ears? Some even thought that he was some Neko robot that those manga usually have. Those robot that serves as a love machine or something.

"Are those ears real?" A female student came up to him and blushed as she asked.

"Yes." He smiled and nodded his head.

"Are y-you a r-robot?" She giggled.

He grabbed his hands and placed it on his chest "do you feel my heartbeat?"

"Y-Yes!" She blushed and stuttered.

He smirked a little. This female student sure reminded him of Hinata.

"Kyaa!" She squealed as she turned her gaze to the person beside him.

"Hello, my lady."

Sasuke breathed out a mute sigh. He hated it whenever his brother appear. His appearance always served as a bad news.

"If you would excuse us," Itachi took the girl's hand and kissed it "we have something real important to talk."

"Yes! Definitely!" She nodded her head and ran off.

"Sasuke." He smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder.

He pushed his hand away and sighed "what do you want?"

"I told you already. Stop hanging out with Hinata if you want her to be safe." Itachi said softly.

"I didn't." Sasuke argued.

"You didn't?" He chuckled "well, if I'm not wrong, you recently called her your girlfriend." He smirked upon seeing his little brother's expression.

"How the hell did you even know?" Sasuke questioned and narrowed his eyes.

"I've got my ways." He shrugged "just stop hanging around her."

"I kn—"

"You won't know Sasuke." He sighed "Orochimaru is searching around for his lab rats which means, he's searching for us."

"I thought he was over us!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and raised his voice a little.

"He's never over us. He wants to use us for more of his experiment." Itachi explained "that's why I told you to stop hanging around with that Hinata."

"She saved me." Sasuke said.

"You fall for her?" Itachi smirked cheekily as he placed his hand on his little brother's head.

Sasuke sighed a little and nodded his head "but I'll definitely protect her. No matter what."

"It's good to see that my little brother is falling in love." He smiled "but if you want her to be safe, leave her alone. You know how far Orochimaru can go."

Sometimes his brother really annoyed him. Sasuke sighed. What he wanted was to have a normal life. Make new friends, get a girl and maybe married her in his later life. After all, he had already suffered so much in his childhood. Why can't he just be like normal people?

.

.

"Excuse me!"

Hinata turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Y-Yes?"

It was rather rare to have a beautiful girl to talk to her. After all, she was the one who took drugs and so on. Everyone avoided her.

"Do you know where is class 2A?" The girl asked and smiled.

"Go straight and turn to your right. The first class you see." Hinata explained

"Thank you!" She thanked her cheerfully and ran off.

_She must be a transferred student here._

"Hinata, why aren't you in your classroom?" The neko popped behind her and quizzed.

Hinata looked at him and questioned "why aren't you in your class then?"

Sasuke chuckled and patted her head "I never regret calling you my girlfriend."

Or did he?

.

**_Flashback;_**

Hinata smiled as she looked at her sparkling clean classroom. She likes it when everything is clean. After spending 3 hours cleaning with some of the other schoolmates (including the neko), she was pleased with the outcome. Though she knew that she could easily finished it within an hour.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin hugged his arm and leaned on him "let's go and catch a movie!"

"Sorry Karin, Sasuke said that he's coming with us." Kiba smirked as he gently pushed the glasses girl away.

"Where? Can I come along?" She questioned and pouted a little.

"Basketball. I don't think girls will like it." Kiba replied and looked at the neko "alright, le—"

"Sorry Kiba, I've something on." The neko smiled.

"What?!" Naruto added in "you said you're coming with us!"

"Yes. Then I remember I've something on." He answered as he made his way towards the outcast.

"What do you have?" Naruto whined as he questioned.

He placed his arm around Hinata's waist and pulled her close to him "I have to accompany my girlfriend home."

"What?!" Karin exclaimed, along with Kiba and Naruto.

_**End of flashback;**_

_**.**_

Hinata blushed as she pushed his hand off "I n-need to go b-back to class." She mumbled.

"Alright, see you later then."

Hinata walked down the stairs slowly. It was break time and nowadays, the neko had been following her. But not today. _He said he will see me later, right?_ Hinata questioned herself.

Then she shook it off. She shouldn't be thinking of that guy.

"Ah! It's you!" The pink haired girl smiled as she grabbed Hinata's hand "thank you for earlier on!"

_Does this means that I've a friend?_

"Y-You're welcome." Hinata was slightly taken.

"Anyway, do you happen to know the neko boy in our school?" She smiled and questioned.

"H-Hai." She nodded her head slowly "He is in Class 2B."

"Does he has a girlfriend?" She blushed as she questioned.

"A-Ano..."

Finally, she fed a friend and now she was asking about the neko boy and seemed so interested in him. How was she supposed to tell her that he had claimed that she was his girl?

"A-Ano... I'm not sure about t-that."

"It's okay! See you around then!" She smiled and ran passed her.

"See you." She waved and mumbled to herself.

"Hinata, where are you?" Sasuke panted a little as he stopped in front of her.

_He appeared right after that girl left_. Hinata thought to herself.

"I'm here." Hinata replied bluntly.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" He quizzed.

"I didn't know you'll really come." Hinata lowered her head and mumbled.

"I'll come, idiot." He chuckled as he patted her head "Hinata, did anyone harass you recently?"

She shook her head.

Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief. Despite the warning from his brother, he still continued to hang around her. Cause he knew that no matter what happened, he will protect her.

.

.

"You're really clumsy, aren't you?" He sighed and shook his head "be more careful alright?"

Hinata blushed and nodded her head. She had no idea why the hell would that even be a bump along her way and she had almost no idea why the hell didn't she just scraped her knees or anything. Why the hell would she even sprained her ankle when she just tripped over that small little bump.

And the neko had insisted to carry her. Which obviously, she declined but he still got his way. He carried her despite her rejection.

"Ne, Hinata." The neko turned his head a little "what do you think of me?"

Hinata looked at him and smiled a little "the only connection between us is probably that both of us is weird. But Uchiha-san is weird in a good way." She mumbled her last sentence and sighed "w-why did Uchiha-san c-call me as you g-girlfriend?"

"Cause you're." He chuckled.

"You're weird in a good way. As for me, I don't think you should even hang out with me." She let her hands that was around his neck loose, causing her to fall back a little.

"Don't just let it go!" He scolded as he leaned forward a little, allowing her to rest herself on his back.

"Uchiha-san, I don't think we should be so close." Hinata mumbled.

"So you had transmitted that weird disease you have and now you're like trying to act like you're no involved?"he laughed and smiled.

"You said you don't like me a few days ago and now you said that I'm your girlfriend." Hinata muttered and sighed "I really hate you."

"I'm sorry." He apologized "but I love you."He smiled and turned, kissing her on her cheeks.

Hinata immediately moved back, causing him to lose his balance a little "stop moving!" He shouted.

Afraid of getting another injury and getting a scolding from his cousin and little sister, she hugged him. Her heart started beating fast. She didn't really pay attention to him. She was listening to her own thoughts instead.

He wasn't really that bad. He sent her home everyday. His unspoken promise that he never broke and this made her feel much more attached to him. Though he flirted with other girls, he did question her every time. Asking her does she feel alright with him talking to girls and so on. He was a flirt but still, he had done so many things that made her heart skipped so fast.

She watched as the car drove passed the two of them, hoping that more cars would drove passed and maybe, those noise that they created could cover up the sound of her heartbeat racing.


End file.
